Power semiconductor devices, such as metal-oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), are widely used in a variety of electronic devices and systems. Examples of these devices and systems include switches, DC to DC converters, and power supplies. In power devices, optimizing performance characteristics such as breakdown voltage, ON resistance (Rdson), semiconductor substrate utilization, and output capacitance are increasingly important. For example, it is desirable to lower Rdson, increase breakdown voltage, optimize use of the active region of the semiconductor substrate, and decrease output capacitance, particularly using methods that do not add to the thermal budget for fabrication of semiconductor devices.
In conventional methods, the layout of the trenches in the semiconductor device consumes a large percentage of the active area of the semiconductor substrate, and as a result decreases the performance characteristics of the semiconductor device. As such, there is a need for a structure and method for power devices that can overcome the deficiencies in the art.